Topical analgesics are available in many dosage forms, including solutions, liquids, foams, gels, creams, ointments and the like. They are packaged in various container closure systems, such as tubes, bottles, pouches, and canisters. One common issue with many topical analgesic products is inaccurate unit dose dispensing from multi-dose containers, which may cause patient underdoses or overdoses. The advantage of the single unit package is more accurate dispensing of the drug in solution form. In at least certain cases, it is desirable for the medicament packaging to be leak-free in at least some respect.